Judgement Of Corruption
by HiyamaSenpai
Summary: Once in the Union State of Evillious, there was a man who raked in personal profit from the governmental court. His name was Taito Shion, also called the "collector" by the later generations.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As you can tell by what I've been posting lately, my current Vocaloid obsession is the Evillious chronicles. And as you can also probably guess, my favorite Evillious character is Gallerian Marlon, the one that Kaito portrayed in 'Judgement Of Corruption'.

I can also tell you that this story isn't at all in accordance with the real meaning behind judegment of corruption. After hearing Taito's version and reading the english translation, this was the message I got, so don't call me on it because I already know.

Finally, this is the only author's note I'll be including in this thing. I decided to post all four chapters at once, for le readers!

So...yeah. :P

Tanoshimu~

~HiyamaSenpai~

_[Chapter One: The Corrupt Judge And His Sullied Court]_

_["Now, let the trial begin."]_

"We find the defendant, General Tony Ausdin, innocent."

_I can't help but to feel slightly bad about this. This man will certainly kill again, and it is all my fault...If he didn't have that $1,000 that he gave me, I wouldn't have bothered with him. I have to help my daughter. Just focus on her..._

Taito sighed as all the people on the plaintiff's side began to either scream with rage or cry in fear. General Ausdin nodded up at him, grinning. Taito didn't nod back. A small pang of guilt flowed through him, a feeling he didn't like at all.

_You're not the guilty one in this, Taito. He is._

As that feeling began to dissapate, he nodded back at the General, gaining his own small smile. He hears a gasp and glances over to the jury's bench, where he can see the foreman sitting there with a look of shock and disgust on his face. The woman to his side is also giving him a threatening glare, not that he cared. This was for Yoko. Just knowing that made him forget about them.

_They don't understand what it's like. I'm sure they don't have children to support, and if they do, their child isn't handicapped._

The foreman, a man a few years younger than Taito himself by the name of Hatsune Mikuo rose from his seat, glaring down at the bench rather than directly at Taito, but Taito knew well and good that it was directed towards him. A man behind Mikuo, Taito's brother, Shion Akaito also rose, giving Taito the same glare. The woman, identified as Kamui Gakuko also rose. Mikuo points to the door to the room where the jury was previously conversing, and Taito nods.

He was about to exit the bench- "How could you do this!?" he looks into the plaintiff side, where his youngest sister, Kaiko, stood. "Onii-chan, why? You know this man is guilty! Why Taito-nii?! Tell me why!" Tears are streaming down Kaiko's face, and her voice is breaking as she speaks. He sends her a strange gaze, eventually speaking;

"I have a daughter at home to support. A handicapped daughter at that. Don't blame me."

"Then who do I blame?!" Taito dismisses the entire conversation with a wave of his hand, stepping off of the bench and heading into the designated room.

When he arrives, Akaito has to hold back Gakuko so she doesn't lash out and attack him. "Gakuko-chan, imagine what your brother would think..."

_Gakuko really looks up to that brother of hers. Her brother -Gakupo, I believe- has accomplished so much in his life. He had raised Gakuko all by himself, and made her a very fine woman, and this is coming from a man she would kill if she got the chance. Even though Gakupo had been through a lot in his life (the deaths of his parents, multiple counts of heartbreak, and all the bullying he's suffered as a child), he's done enough to make up for it._

_Not to mention the fact that soon, he's going to be marrying my sister, and I didn't even get an invitation to the ceremony... Shows how much my family cares about me. I don't care about them either- all I need is my daughter._

"Taito, you know what you did is wrong. And if you don't, you must be completely brain-dead! God, not even I would stoop so low as to pass up the chance to punish a man who slaughtered innocent people for fun! What in the name of God is wrong with you?!" Taito stays silent for a few moments, finally speaking after a while.

"Gakuko, you have a husband, don't you?" Gakuko nods.

"Yes." Gakuko hisses back.

"You too Mikuo, you have a wife as well, correct?" Mikuo nods as well. "And Akaito, you have a fiance."

"What's your point?" asked Mikuo, quirking a questioning brow.

"You all have people to help you with your bills. And Mikuo, you also have a child, correct?" Mikuo doesn't nod this time, using words to answer;

"Yes. I have a young daughter."

"Can she walk?"

"Eh?" Taito repeats himself-

"Can she walk." Mikuo nods this time out of confusion.

"Just tell us why and stop asking stupid questions!" demands Gakuko.

"I have a daughter at home, age 9. Her name is Shion Yoko, and I love her to death. Her legs were broken last year in a collision between my vehicle and a tractor-trailer. I feel very lucky that she didn't get killed in that accident. To sum up this reason, I have a daughter with two broken legs sitting alone at home, and you expect me to make her live that way for the rest of her life? My daughter doesn't deserve that. She deserves to have everything she wants right at her disposal. Which is why I do this. So I can get enough money to restore her life and make sure she lives happily."

"Isn't there another way you could've done it?" asked Akaito.

"If you have any better ideas, I'm listening." the other three stay silent. "Exactly. I have to do what I have to do. And if you don't like it, fine. Just get off my back and leave me alone." Akaito grabs onto Mikuo's wrist, dragging him and Gakuko out of the room. Taito stands there, now staring at a blank wall.

He closes his eyes, images flashing in his mind. Images of Yoko, living happily with perfect legs and getting all she ever wanted. His dream. Taito's hidden razorblade slips out of his sleeve, and he takes it in his other hand, rolling up the sleeve to his jacket and ever-so lightly dragging the blade along the length of his arm. He stays silent as the blood seeps onto the floor.

He was doing this to simply remind himself of the rules of his little game.

[I couldn't care less about their looks, age, ethnicity or gender, what's important is whether or not they have enough money.

That's all that matters.]


	2. Chapter 2

_[Chapter Two: The Girl Of A Miniature Garden And The Vessel Of Sin]_

_[E.C. Year 983, 8th month._

_An internal unrest broke out in Leviantha._

_General Ausdin's brutally murdered body_

_was discovered in his backyard.]_

The door clicks shut behind Taito as he steps inside of his home. He glances into the living room, where Yoko is sitting in her wheelchair, intently watching the TV. she smiles when she sees him come in.

I love this. Being able to make my daughter smile. Being able to make her happy...that's what I wanted to always do.

"Hey Daddy." she calls. "How'd your trial go?" Taito shrugs, hanging up his long coat.

"Well enough, I guess." _It's kind of ridiculous- I'm scared to tell her how I really get all the money going towards her operation._ "I got 10,000 more yen tonight. Soon enough we'll have enough money to help you get your operation."

"Daddy, you don't have to. I'm fine living this way."

"I want to help you, Yoko, and I will. That's why I became a judge anyway. To help you get the same legs you had when you were a little girl." Yoko nods, remembering back to when she was little. She looks back at the TV.

"Hey, Daddy, isn't that the man you had at your trial tonight?" Taito walks into the living room and his eyes widen as he stares in awe at the TV, listening carefully to every word coming from the news reporter's mouth.

"_General Tony Ausdin was brutally murdered in his own backyard tonight at 8:55 P.M. An hour previous to said time he had his trial, in which he was proclaimed innocent by his judge, Shion Taito._" Yoko gasps.

"Daddy! How could you say he was innocent?" with that, Taito's heart snapped. Yoko's eyes glossed over with tears, slightly sparkling due to the light. "You know what he did, Daddy..."

_I shouldn't have taken that money. He should've died, the sick bastard. For killing my wife...for hurting Yoko and myself alike..._

"I'm sorry, Yoko..." was all he said. He bends down to hug her, which she returns. "I'm so sorry..." he repeats himself over and over again, hugging her close.

_Must I be the one to do this to her? I don't want to hurt the only person I care about. I also didn't want that General to die as he did- especially after being innocent..._

_No! He wasn't innocent! He killed many people, including the only woman I was ever attracted to! If he never existed, my wife would still be alive...Yoko would still have a mother, and maybe I wouldn't have to do what I do..._

_I want it to end. I want all of it to end._

_Stop being so selfish! You're doing this for Yoko, not for your own pleasure! You're not supposed to like what you do! If it helps her, I must. And I will. We need money, and each other. That's all._

Then, Taito hears her strangled voice whisper; "Daddy, it's okay...I still love you, and we're still alright. As long as I have you, I'm fine. Right?" Taito nods, hugging her again.

_[My beloved daughter, as long as we're together, there's nothing to fear.]_


	3. Chapter 3

_[Chapter Three: The Beginning Of A Civil War And The End Of His Judgement]_

_["The brunt of the rage, however, is directed at me."]_

Yoko suddenly pulls away from him, making him confused.

_Did I do something wrong? Why does she have that scared look in her eyes? And why do I smell something burning...?_

Taito turns around, and is met with the sight of flames beginning to engulf his home. As they grow larger and more fierce, he shields his precious Yoko from the flames. "Daddy, no!" Yoko cries when the first spark lands on the hem of Taito's pants and he begins to burn.

Regardless of the flames covering him, he keeps his grip on her, finally pulling away when the fire gets close enough to harm her. "Daddy!" she screams out, her tears pouring onto the floor.

"I'll be alright..." Taito whispers, voice scratchy. "As long as you're happy...I'll be okay...Pray for me, Yoko...I love you..." He finally falls to the ground, as he left Yoko all alone in the burning home.

I don't want to leave her...and I won't. Surely enough she'll join me soon...

True to form, the fire soon also makes Yoko fall limp as well, her last words recording in Taito's mind. "I love you too...Daddy...I'm coming..."

_The fire department didn't show up, much less try to stop it. They were some of the people who burned me...and I'm sure the entire town was there, laughing at my death. Do they realize I had a young girl with me? She was too young to die- killing a 9 year old handicapable girl...they should all get the death penalty._

_I did deserve to die. Making innocent suffer and the guilty go without a scratch. I was killing the innocent...I'm no different than that General..._

The only thing that slightly stopped the smaller of the flames were the tears falling from Taito's eyes as his heartbeat slowed, eventually stopping. He finally took his last breath, with one final glance over at the still burning body of his daughter.

_[In the remains of my burned-down house, you'll probably find...the lonely corpses of a parent and his child...]_


	4. Chapter 4 for Death

_[Chapter Four For Death: Master Of The Hellish Yard And The Final Judgement]_

_[Am I going to Heaven or Hell? The one deciding that will be the Master of the Hellish Yard]_

Taito finds himself alone, in a dark cave of sorts, standing in front of a gate. There is a man standing on the other side of the gate- with slick black hair and blood red eyes that could easily scare anyone with a weak heart. Taito was not one of those people.

"Shion Taito," the man began. "I am the Master of the Hellish Yard. I control who goes here, and who goes to heaven."

"M-My daughter..." Taito begins. "Where's my daughter?"

"She's up in heaven. You, I'm afraid, must stay here. This is where you belong." Taito grabs onto the bars of the gate separating them.

"I have to see her. Please...let me be with her where I belong." The master sighs.

_A life of basically being a criminal has certainly got it's disadvantages. I can't be separated from her forever...I'd rather die again..._

"I'll give you a chance. If you answer his question correctly, you can be with her." Taito nods. "Will you give me all of your money, to go see your daughter?" Taito freezes up.

_Way to ask an unexpected question, Master. Think...all that money was for her in the first place, why lose it? I'm sure I'll see her sometime around, anyway_.

Taito leans in, whispering into his ear; "I'll never hand over my money to the likes of you." with that, the ground beneath him begins to shake, before it splits in two, creating a large dark abyss. The Master's hand pushes through the bars to shove Taito backwards, sending him down into the crevice.

He slowly falls to the bottom, making it all the more painful as his body hits the ground harshly. He sits up, and sees a courtroom set up before him.

_Ah, I get it...they're trying to make me see the error of my ways..._

There was a man sitting at the defendant's bench, one that looked an awful lot like General Ausdin, hands tried together on the table before him. Taito takes his place at the bench, banging his gavel on the stand. "Plaintiff, present your opening statement for the court."

The plaintiff points to the defendant. "This man should be sentenced to death! He is being charged with the murder of General Ausdin, as well as a dozen others. He believed what the General did to all those people was wrong, but he is no better! The same kind of criminal, only worse!"

_He reminds me of myself...so alike to me, yet so different...I'm going to do this right, like I always have...but..._

The defendant shows Taito all the money he has in his pocket, and Taito bangs his gavel, all eyes on him.

"Guilty as charged."

_[That's right, your charges are at my discretion,_

_at the mercy of my judgement of corruption._

_Therefore, I will not allow anyone to judge my sins;_

_I will not approve any judgement against me._

_Even if it's the most atrocious scoundrel,_

_As long as he pays up, he will be spared._

_After all, money is the only judge..._

_Even_

_In_

_Hell.]_


End file.
